Commander Jumper
This article is about the TGCC character "Commander Jumper". For the Cantina character, see Commander Jumper (GW) History Though CJ rarely divulges much about her past she reveals information little by little as she feels trust building between herself and the crew. Upon first joining CJ told everyone she was a normal human with little or no skills to offer. As time passed it became apparent that CJ was a far more powerful being than she initially claimed. Her skills in swordsman ship and her immense speed are way beyond that of a normal human. Not much is known regarding her past as a soul reaper, only that she was a vice Captain in the Goetai 13 (Thirteen Court Guard). As a vice Captain and a rebellious person it is believed that CJ went against the rules of the guard and was expelled from Soul society. Another popular theory was CJ grew tired of her life there following rules and watching others die and ran off to Earth and spent a couple centuries there looking for a better life. Because Of CJ's training as a Vice Captain she is well versed in Sword fighting and Kidou (a fighting style of compressing spiritual energy and releasing it with an incantation). It is believed that CJ suffered a great loss during her time as a soul reaper because of her intense respect for life and the lives of her friends. CJ has yet to achieve Bankai (the highest level of sword release). More about CJ's past as a soul reaper will be revealed in the rumoured spin-off of TGCC. Soul Reaper During the pirate Era story arc CJ reveals to the crew that she is in fact a Soul reaper. a being capable of sending souls to the afterlife (A ritual known as Konso) and purifying/cleansing the souls of corrupted beings or souls whose spiritual chains broke before being allowed to crossover via konso. The impure or corrupted souls are known as hollows. Soul reapers posses swords known as Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto contain souls of their own usually the soul reflects the soul of the wielder. Each sword possesses a unique ability all its own and power of its own. The zanpakuto can chose to share its power with the wielder if the wielder learns the name of the sword. Kazumi Kazumi (pronounced Kah zoo mee. Meaning "Harmonious Beauty") is CJ's sword. It is a powerful object that CJ carries on her at all times. Kazumi is less a weapon and more a companion to CJ. Kazumi is CJ's guardian and keeper. Kazumi's physical appearance in only visible to CJ. She appears as a tall pale woman, wearing a long white kimono. She has long dark hair and violet eyes. She has appeared to CJ in a few instances but never once has it been a situation where CJ is entirely sure it's not a hallucination. CJ only knows of Kazumis Shikai (or released form). Her call is "Save Kazumi." As payment for Kazumi's shikai power CJ must first drench the blade in her own blood. The blood then runs along the blade and the blood is given the power to heal miraculously any wound it falls upon. The blood on the sword has altered to emulate medichine behaviors. The blood falls upon the wound and stimulates the affected cells in and around the wound to replicate and heal. CJ's inner world CJ's inner world is a serene forest where only the sounds of nature can be heard. CJ reaches her inner world via meditation. In her inner world she is able to contact Kazumi and learn from her. she often seeks counsel in this way because Kazumi's advice is held above all others in CJ's eyes. Season One In the first TGCC story arc CJ has been frozen for 54 years before awakening in a stasis pod alone on a frozen planet. Cold and bleeding CJ looses all memory of her past life on the Cantina, the only remnants are her feelings and a picture of the crew. Four years later CJ is shown searching for clue to the whereabouts of Mappalazarou, the Captain of the Cantina. CJ is now a twisted version of her formal self bent on seeking revenge for being left behind. Deep down however, CJ only really wants to know why she was left behind. It is later revealed that CJ was put in stasis because of a disease taking over her body. The disease presents whenever CJ expresses severe emotions. CJ generally collapses and coughs up blood. Later CJ travels to an abstract world where she learns that her disease is nothing more than an abstract being that was changing due to the evil forces of CJ's reality. The disease is taken from CJ's body when The Empress and LoS arrive in the cavern in the abstract world. The Empress joins with the abstract beings and CJ is tossed through the world into the ocean of the planet Earth. CJ passes out and later finds herself on the shore of a beach outside the ruins of an old city. CJ travels through the city looking for the meaning for why she is there in the first place. As she travels around the city she receives a call from the man who has given her tips on where to find Mapp. she discovers that he is on Earth. When she finds him she is stunned to realise that the man is a former member of the crew known as Wolfax. Wolfax reveals that he has been purpose aggravating CJ's condition so she could observe the reaction. He also reveals that 54 years ago CJ was taken over by the abstract being and Mapp put her into stasis to save her life and keep her safe from Wolfax. CJ attacks Wolfax leaving him nearly dead letting fate decide his punishment. Wolfax hands CJ a piece of paper telling her that it will tell her everything. CJ retires to sleep only to be urged by voices of Susie and Mapp (whom she is connected to through the abstract being) to look for a library that will contain the answers she seeks. CJ opens the piece of paper and she is instantly transported to the Library. There she finds Susie's diary. Inside Susie reveals several of CJ's memories. They floor back to her and she suddenly goes from a twisted broken spirit to the old lively CJ she once was. When she awakes she witnesses the crashing of shuttle on Earth's surface. She discovers Rik lying on the beach and repairs his wounds using Kazumi. Once Rik awakes CJ goes in search of the others on the ship but fails to find them. All she learns is that Rich is dead and Tey no longer had the force. Later a drone arrives telling CJ and Rik that he is Ben, a man trying to recover the FTL drive of the shuttle that crashed. Triangle ships appear taking a stop over Earth before heading to battle the Gauntlet. They manage to repair Ben's ship. Ben and CJ go to the battle together and witness the destruction of the Gauntlet. CJ attempts to make contact with Mapp but he is rushed into battle. CJ is last seen in Ben's cargo hold when the Cantina appears and she steps aboard. Season Two Season two starts with CJ stranded on Minda with Jacen and WP. The three have been running a local pub on the now populace planet for nearly five years at the start of the plot. Early on in the season CJ shows signs of mental instability, perhaps still recovering from the effects of her time in stasis and the subsequent regaining of her lost memories. She admits early on to Jacen that she is in fact still recovering memories from well beyond her time in the Cantina, come memories that date back hundreds if not thousands of years in the past, some well before her life and some even further back from before she died the first time. After Ben arrives seeking answers as to why CJ is so familiar it is revealed that CJ used her Soul reaping abilities to seal the fates of his ancestors when they were still on Earth. She reveals that while she did not kill them or cause they're deaths, that she did in fact know that they were going to die and did nothing to prevent it. this did not dissuade Ben from taking up residence at CJ's pub and joining her small crew. Category:Characters